


Cory in the Slaughterhouse

by allmylovetolev



Category: Cory in the House
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Creepypasta, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, creepypasta parody, graphic use of the word hyper-realistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmylovetolev/pseuds/allmylovetolev
Summary: When a college student picks up a bootleg copy of Cory in the House for DS, what will happen when the game goes rogue?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Cory in the Slaughterhouse

I know it sounds crazy, but this story is 100% true. I know most of you won’t believe me, but trust me. Someone out there’s gotta believe me, and if you want to stay alive, you’d better. 

My story begins a couple weeks ago, in my dorm room at college. I was feeling a little nostalgic, and really wanted to play some old Nintendo DS games from my childhood. So, I ended up on eBay, browsing through various copies of Mario and Zelda games. 

As I scrolled through, a lot of older, more obscure titles made their way onto my screen. There were old Spongebob games and Disney movie games, some of which I recognized from when I was younger. However, one in particular caught my eye. It was a copy of Cory in the House for DS. 

My mind was flooded with memories of playing this game, though the fact that I enjoyed it when I was young was almost laughable now. I clicked on it, and saw that it was only about three dollars. Looking back, this should have been a red flag, but I was too caught up in my nostalgia to really realize. So, I bought the game and waited the three-day shipping it took to arrive. 

The game conveniently arrived on a Friday, which meant I could play it as soon as I got it. I also knew that my roommate was going to a party that night, so I’d have the room to myself to play Cory in the House free of judgement. 

I waited for my roommate to leave, then pulled out my 2DS as I grabbed the package containing Cory in the House DS. I opened the package and there was the game card, except the sticker with the title wasn’t on the game card. Instead, the title was written in Sharpie in all caps, but the word “CORY” was written in red while everything else was in black. I thought nothing of it, thinking it was just old and the sticker had come off over time. 

I stuck it in my 2DS, and something was off about the home menu icon. Normally, it would be a spinning DS cartridge with pixel art on it. This game had the spinning DS cartridge, but not the normal pixel art. Instead, there was an image of Cory with his face and hands pressed up to the cartridge, crying hyper-realistic blood. 

This was a little unsettling, but I figured it was nothing. It came off eBay, it was probably hacked or something. So I selected the game. And I swear, as the screen was about to load, I saw Cory bang his fist against the cartridge. 

I was a bit shaken by what I had seen as the 2DS scrolled through the opening logos, but I was able to relax when I heard the familiar 8-bit tune of the Cory in the House theme song. The show’s logo was centered on the top screen with its custom pixelated design. I tapped the touch screen where it said “TOUCH TO BEGIN.” 

There were three file slots available, two of which were empty. However, the one on the very bottom had data. What was strange about this file was that it had a name, which wasn’t a normal game mechanic. The file name was “DO NOT OPEN” in blood red letters. 

It was at this point that I realized someone must have hacked the cartridge, messed with the program a little. Though this wasn’t what I’d hoped for going into playing, I realized I could make the most of it. A new Cory in the House DS experience! I was disappointed, yet also excited. However, I decided not to open the old file; someone obviously didn’t want me to mess with their save data. So, I made a new file. 

The game started as normal, with Cory indeed in the house, talking to his sister. The sitcom laugh track that poured from the DS speakers reassured me from the unsettling images I’d seen. After this initial cutscene, I was free to move around. 

I was just starting to relax into the gameplay when I left the first room and something strange happened. The audio glitched out, like something out of a horror movie, or Doki Doki Literature Club. The screen faded to black as normal, and when Cory reached the next room, the music was normal again. But Cory had changed. The model was cleaner, less blocky, and looked like something you’d find on the Nintendo Switch. The graphics were so improved that you could see his eyes, and they were darting side to side. The idle animation was different too; instead of standing with his arms at his sides, one arm was crossed against his body, his hand clasping the other arm. It looked as though he was making sure he wasn’t being watched. His walking animation was the same, but I could still see the movement of his eyes. I decided that this too was due to the hacker. Besides, it wouldn’t affect my gameplay experience too much. So, I continued onward. 

I made my way through the kitchen, picking up the items that I needed. I then walked up the stairs to retrieve the lemon sauce. This time, the music didn’t just glitch; it skipped like a broken record as the screen faded to black. The transition between rooms was longer than usual, with the looping notes playing the whole time. The game faded into the hallway as soon as the music stopped.

The first thing I noticed is that the background track had slowed down. The synthesized trumpets of the White House music seemed closer to 8-bit. In my direct sight, the background had a red hue overlaying it. Concerned, I looked to Cory. 

The model was even cleaner than it had been before; it looked like a character you’d see in Battlefield V. It was so clear that Cory was visibly shaking in fear, both arms crossed around his torso. The arms also had some cuts and bruises on them that hadn’t been there before. His head was moving side to side, not just his eyes. Now, his eyes were full of tears. This wasn’t just mild nervousness anymore, this was terror. When he moved, he didn’t walk anymore, he ran. He kept turning his head, too, making sure there was no one behind him. 

The running proved inconvenient for the stealth portion of the game, and I was booted back to the kitchen. Thankfully, going backwards didn’t trigger any weird reaction from the hacked game files. However, I can’t say the same for going back up the stairs. 

A layer of deep red was now the only background that the game had. Droplets of hyper-realistic blood bordered the top of the screen, threatening to drip down. The music was so slow now that the only sounds were low, 8-bit notes. And Cory, oh god Cory…

His model looked almost as if it was a photograph, or a video taken from the show. He was curled into a ball on the ground, shaking with sobs. His arms and legs were even more battered than they had been before, and hyper-realistic blood pooled around his body. 

It took a moment for me to see the text box on the lower screen. The face of Cory’s sprite was contorted in fear, tears of hyper-realistic blood running down his face. The box simply repeated the same words, over and over again…

“Please, no...”

This horror show went on for about thirty seconds, until something appeared on the left side of the screen. It was like a shadow version of Cory, all black with hyper-realistic red eyes. The figure walked slowly toward Cory, who was more terrified with every passing step. When it finally reached him, the screen went black and the music stopped. Then, dark red letters appeared, dripping hyper-realistic blood. 

“He belongs to me now.”

When the letters faded, the title screen re-appeared. This time, though, the logo was written in that terrible, bloody font. 

For a minute, I sat there in sheer terror. Had that really just happened? I didn’t want to keep playing, but part of me knew that I had to; I needed to finish what I had started. So, I touched the screen where it said, “touch to begin.” 

When I got to the file select, my file was gone. In its place was something horrible. It was Cory’s hyper-realistic head. Only his head. A pool of blood surrounded it, creating a border around the save file. I almost dropped my 2DS in terror. 

It was then that I knew it would do no good to start another save file. The only option for me now was to quit the game or to open the file titled “Do not open.” I knew that I shouldn’t do it, but something about the game urged me onward. I had to see this through to the end. So, I opened the file. 

As it turned out, the save file had no story data, so it automatically displayed the image of the White House before the first cutscene. But the image… was wrong. It was still the White House, but hyper-realistic blood was dripping from the top and down the sides, staining it red. The background sky wasn’t its normal blue, but was instead deep black and void of stars. Along the bottom of the screen were the words “you shouldn’t have done that.” 

The scene faded to the first room of the White House. However, where Cory’s model usually stood ready to go, was the nightmarish figure of Shadow Cory. Before, I hadn’t been able to see any of his features other than his eyes, and he was still mostly a silhouette. But his eyes were still blood-red, and the faint outline of his teeth was visible, with a demonic smile grinning ear to ear. Along with Shadow Cory, the background once again had a dark red overlay.   
A text box appeared on the screen. 

“I’ve been trapped here for so long. Waiting for some idiot like you to let me out. And now that you’re here…”

The screen went black. A slow, demonic version of the White House background music played as I heard Shadow Cory make his way through the White House. The sounds of blades slashing, guns firing, the screams of the people inside. And when Shadow Cory faded back into view, I saw something horrible. 

He was standing in the starting room of the game, with every single NPC’s hyper-realistic body dead on the floor. Not a single character escaped Shadow Cory’s wrath, not even his family. What was worse was that not a single corpse had its head. Where they should have been was a mangled mess of hyper-realistic blood and flesh, the slice wounds violently jagged. Where did their decapitated heads end up? They were lining the walls like Christmas lights, each one still with an expression of pure terror. I almost vomited at the sight. 

Shadow Cory’s head moved up to stare directly into the camera. Directly at me. He grinned at me, a grin too wide to be natural, his bright white teeth contrasting his shadowy figure. And then a text box appeared.

“Now that you’re here,

Welcome to the slaughterhouse.”

There was a bloodcurdling scream as Shadow Cory lunged at the camera, mouth open to reveal rows of spiked teeth coated in hyper-realistic blood. I dropped my 2DS in terror, and when I looked down I saw black smoke rise from the top screen. It hovered over the 2DS for just a moment, before dispersing into the air. 

Still shaking, I bent down and picked up my 2DS. It was hot, like a laptop trying to run Roblox. I looked down at the screen, anxious about what I would find. 

The scene was exactly the same, with the hyper-realistic bodies still littering the floor. However, Shadow Cory was gone. In his place was simply a text box that said, “you’ll be next.”

I shut the game off immediately. It wasn’t long after when I burned the game cartridge, ensuring no one else would ever be haunted by the wrath of Shadow Cory. 

But although the game itself is gone, I’m terrified that Shadow Cory is still out there. I’ve seen him every night in my nightmares since I played that awful game. He chases me, his teeth like knives, ready to take my head as he says, “join me in the slaughterhouse!” And every morning when I wake up, I see the black smoke in my room as it escapes out of the window. 

It’s him, I know it. He’s after me, and I don’t know how long I have. He hasn’t caught me in my dreams yet, but every night he gets closer, cackling…

I know most people won’t believe my story. But I swear it’s true. I’m just trying to warn you, because I know Shadow Cory won’t stop with me. He screams in my dreams, about how my friends and family are next, and soon he’ll have the heads of the entire population on the wall of his slaughterhouse. 

So if you see Shadow Cory in your nightmares…

For God’s sake, don’t let him catch you.


End file.
